Don't Mention It!
by Dr.Doodles
Summary: Lockwood and George have a row about - well, I'll let you find out. But it includes accusations about each other's feelings, Flo, licorice, and of course Lucy. It's rated T just to be safe.


**This is my first fanfiction, so I'm accepting constructive criticism and compliments with open arms! Hope you like it!**

Lockwood's POV

"Tea, anyone?" I offered as I turned to switch on the kettle. We had just come back from a case and everyone was exhausted. Everyone, meaning George, Lucy, and I. Holly had gone home early last night and had decided to sit this case out.

"No, thank you, Lockwood. I'm going to get some rest before our client for today arrives," Lucy replied. She carefully took the skull's jar out of her bag before setting the bag down near the stairs. Then she tossed her coat on the hanger, put her rapier in the umbrella stand, and climbed the stairs towards her room with the jar tucked under her arm. The skull from inside the jar was making his usual gruesome faces. I watched Lucy leave, her dark mob of hair swaying with her every step.

"Might want to close that mouth of yours and stop ogling," George said with a smirk once Lucy was out of hearing range. Shock was evident on my features as I broke out my reverie and turned to face him. I regained my composure quickly.

"I was not ogling! Simply… studying," I replied. George rose his eyebrows. I cleared my throat and ran a hand through my hair. "Would _you_ like tea, George?"

"No, though I'll stay with you to grab a few of those muffins we had sitting around earlier. What time did Holly say she would be here?"

"8:30, if I remember correctly. Our client will be here at around 11:00 and that should be plenty of time. We'll be able to finish our paperwork and get cleaned up by the time he's here ." I looked at the clock, which read 3:00 am. "Well, I suppose there's no point in drinking tea at this hour alone." I switched off the kettle reluctantly. George looked up at me as he dug around in a kitchen cupboard.

"Right. Listen, you really like her, don't you?" George questioned. I swallowed.

"Who, Holly? Yeah, she's a great. Punctual, organized. What more could you ask for in an agent?" I said weakly. I could tell that George easily saw through my little attempt at a cover up. His eyes narrowed as he closed the kitchen cupboard.

"No, not Holly. I'm talking about Lucy. You know, the one that you can't keep your eyes off of? Honestly, it's sickening just how thick you two are. Just confess that you like each other and get on with it!" George exclaimed as he poked around in the pantry now. "Now where did those muffins go?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I think Kipps nicked them when he passed by today." I said absentmindedly while thinking about what George had said. Was I really that dense? "Although I think we still have a doughnut or two from yesterday."

"That'll do," George said as he fished out a box of doughnuts from the pantry. He turned to me with the box in his hands. "So, you admit that you have feelings for Lucy then?" I could feel my face heating up.

"Ha! As if. You're one to talk about fancying someone! What about you and Flo? You're always sneaking off to go see her!" I retaliated quickly, hoping that the topic of Flo would take George's mind off of Lucy. I would never admit how I felt about Lucy to George. Speaking of the devil, he settled on the couch with the doughnut box in his lap.

"Sneaking off to see Flo?! I see Flo often because she's helping me with my research! You were the one who wanted to me look into Penelope Fittes and Marissa Fittes, and I'm doing just that! And don't try to change the topic, mister. It's you and Lucy that we're talking about right now," George fired back. I all but ran to stand in front of him and the couch with a scowl on my face.

"Lucy is my employee and -"

"- and you fancy her! Don't try to tell me that you don't look at her more than necessary or share glances with her when you think no one else is looking! You've given her a bloody necklace! Have you ever given _me_ anything that personal? No! Have you ever given _Holly_ anything like that? Absolutely not! So don't try to tell me that you were just trying to be bloody nice!" George burst out. He surveyed the doughnuts in the box and chose a jelly filled one, then crossed his legs.

Me? I was rendered speechless. Indeed, I had given her a necklace. But that was just because it suited her, right? Oh, who was I kidding? I did fancy Lucy! I could go as far as to say that I was in love with her. But George wouldn't get that out of me without a fight. No, not yet.

"George, let's go to you and Flo again, shall we? How come she doesn't call you any weird nicknames like she calls me Locky? Or does she have pet names for you like couples do? And remind me again why she never insults you and can always stand you? And do tell why-" George stopped me.

"Now hold on, Lockwood. Seems to me as if you're trying to dodge my questions about you and Lucy," George interrupted. He finished the jelly doughnut and went on to a sugar coated one. My face grew warm again.

"It is not professional to develop feelings for employees. Lucy is an employee of Lockwood Co. and I would never think of an employee in such ways," I said.

"Oh, come off it, Lockwood. When have we ever been professional? We've burned down houses! We've hidden explosives in toilets, for goodness sake! I don't think falling hardly for your friend is worse than that." I opened my mouth to say something else, but George beat me to it. "Shut up, Lockwood. We're more than employees here. We're friends, and best friends at that. Maybe something more too with Lucy and you, eh?" George suggestively winked as he scarfed down the sugar coated doughnut. I could picture the pink that would be tinging my pale face just then, probably as deep a shade as the jelly in George's doughnut from before. I stood there for a while before speaking again.

"G-George, how come you aren't saying anything about you and Flo? Or is all that licorice that you stole before you went off to see her last keeping your mouth full?" I said. George stopped licking his fingers and put down the doughnut box. He then stood up to face me. I, however, towered over George so the effect that it was supposed to have dampened.

"That licorice was to get her to get some documents for me! Nothing more!" George yelped. His face had gone redder than usual. I knew I had him on this one.

"Are you sure? Not stealing licorice to try to get a date with her, are we?" I said slowly as I wagged my finger. George met my eyes defiantly.

"Oh, yeah? And what were you doing the other day digging around in Jessica's room? Not looking for another necklace for Lucy, were you?" George said in a loud sing song voice. My face reddened even more as I thought about what I had been looking for.

I had, in fact, been searching for my mother's old necklace with the hopes of showing it to Lucy. My father had given it to my mother and it had meant a lot to her. I had thought of giving it to Lucy someday too, after showing it to her first. The accuracy of George's predictions frustrated me to no end.

"I was looking through old photos!" I quickly lied.

"Right…" George said as he smirked. The nerve! I let out a strangled noise and stared George down. He stared right back, both of us equally red in the face with anger flickering in our eyes. I was breathing more heavily than usual as well. George's spectacles were slightly tilted. You could cut the tension in the room with a butter knife.

"What on Earth are you two doing down there?" a sudden melodic voice then said from the stairs. I spun around to see Lucy in her pajamas, looking wearily at me and George. I cleared my throat and composed myself.

"Lucy!" I said calmly. "I thought you were sleeping?"

"I don't think anyone would be able to sleep through the racket that you two were making. What were you arguing about anyways?"

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about," George said nonchalantly. He was siting on the couch once again, with his nose in the doughnut box. I cleared my throat once more.

"Erm… yes. It wasn't anything important. We'll settle it soon enough. You can head up now, we'll be quieter," I assured. Lucy - to my horror - instead climbed down the rest of the stairs and perched on the armrest of a chair.

"No, I don't think I will. I don't feel as tired anymore," she said. I let out a nervous laugh.

"Of course, that's not a problem," I replied as I sat down in the chair that Lucy was also perching on. I caught George's eye, and he looked pointedly at me and Lucy on the chair. I quickly rose and awkwardly left to go stand near the couch and leaned against the wall. George cleared his throat.

"Actually, Lucy, our argument was about Lockwood and-"

"-and what we would do about all the stuff in Jessica's room!" I quickly said, leaving George in the middle of the sentence. He glared at me while I smiled sweetly. Lucy just stared at us suspiciously.

"And why would there be an argument about that?" Lucy slowly asked. I panicked. I couldn't lie to her anymore! She'd see right through me! I coughed in a feeble attempt to dodge the question.

"Well," George started. "I wanted to research some of the Sources in there but Lockwood claims that it'll be too dangerous even if I'm careful. He wants to donate them to some museum instead."

Lucy nodded and looked thoughtful as she pondered this. She'd crossed her legs and I noticed that her straight hair was more tousled that normal. She bit her lower lip as she stared at the clock. Meanwhile, I glanced thankfully at George.

"I'll make it up to you," I whispered to him. "Maybe praise you in front of Flo?" I winked. George barked out a half laugh, which he then turned into a very convincing coughing fit. Actually, it may have been real now that I think about it.

"Are you alright, George?" Lucy asked as her attention was brought back to the present. Concern tainted her features. "Maybe some water would help?"

"No, I'm fine, Luce, thanks," George grumbled as he closed his doughnut box. He looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes as he stood up. "I think I'll head up now. Night!"

"Night, George."

"Yeah, goodnight George," I said. George paused very briefly as he passed by me.

"I've given you two lovebirds some alone time, so don't screw it up," he coarsely whispered and winked.

"I stood there for a bit and then opened my mouth to protest, but George was already halfway up the stairs. He could certainly be speedy when he wanted to. A few seconds later, his voice sounded from above.

"It's alright, Lockwood! Don't mention it!"


End file.
